


Hello, NASA

by kalfire12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caroline the vessel, College AU, Fallen Angels, hannah loves space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalfire12/pseuds/kalfire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need you to put me in space." Blunt is Hannah's motto.<br/>"E-excuse me?"<br/>"I want to go to space. I miss the stars." Hannah tells her. Caroline internally sighs. She tries to call out to Hannah.<br/>"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Kim has dealt with a lot of people's prank calls, but this one is going to be memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, NASA

Hannah misses the stars. They want to explore them again. Hannah remembers being of them. Celestial intent are connected to everything. Seeing Saturn rings. Dancing on galaxies. Sensing every wave. Hearing moments and see glowing gassy lights. Hannah likes to inspect stars. Check how much hydrogen and helium exists in one. They try to seek the warmth of it. But none came since celestial intents can't feel the heat of a star. Or the chill of space. Hannah eventfully lets go of it to continue its journey. Letting it orbit once again. Hannah misses that the most.

Now, stuck here on Earth. Their only option is to gaze at the endless silver polka dot sky. That is until they hear of the space program. NASA, they recall. Hannah calls them up for information to find out how they can put them in space. It didn't go well.

"Hello, welcome to NASA. I'm Kim, how can I help you?" A cheerful yet bored voice appeared from the blue metal phone. No matter how much coaching from their vessel, Caroline, Hannah can't get the hang of a phone.

"I need you to put me in space." Blunt is Hannah's motto.

"E-excuse me?"

"I want to go to space. I miss the stars." Caroline internally sighs. She tries to call out to Hannah.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Kim has dealt with a lot of people's prank calls, but this one is going to be memorable.

"Hannah."

"Well, Hannah to be put into space you need to first become an astronaut. It takes a while."

"How long?” Hannah doesn't know how long they will occupy this vessel.

“Years and loads of tests. We require people to get a bachelor's degree on, like a STEM major, and then-”

“Bachelor? STEM?” Hannah questions why they are talking about nature now.

“It's a type of degree. It takes about 4 years to get one. STEM means science, technology, engineering, and math. Can I ask why you want to be an astronaut?” Kim says this is for research purposes but she just curious about this strange person.

“I want to go to space. Touch stars,” Hannah replies. Kim sighs but with a slight smile.

“Are you already an astronaut?” Kim ask but not expecting a confusing answer.

“No...I'm a human?" Close enough. Kim put her hand on her head. Caroline screams inwardly,  _Act normal! Hang up the phone!_ Hannah doesn't hear her.

“Okay...good. We usually don't put aliens on the moon,” Kim says jokingly.

“I'm not an alien. I'm an ang-” Hannah stops. They got a sudden headache. Might be because of Caroline pulling to get attention.

“Hello?” Kim asks due to the silence.

“Ow.” Hannah discards the phone on the table. They touch their head. “Caroline, what?” Hannah asks, meaning to think it and not speak out loud.

Kim stares at her black phone. Unsure if she should hang out.

_Don't say you're an angel! That's a bad idea. Just hang up and look online for info,_ Caroline tells Hannah.

“Why? I'm enjoying speaking to Kim,” Hannah says. Kim smiles wider. That's nice of them, Kim thinks.

_It's getting awkward. We need to do more research. Can't believe you actually called them._

“It made sense. How do you research?”

Kim sighed. She should hang up.

_The laptop. Remember what that is?_

Hannah looks around. Lifting blankets and pillows.

“Hello? Are you still there?” Kim asks one more time. Hannah hears Kim's voice this time. They pick up the phone.

“I am here,” Hannah answers.

“Do you have any other questions about NASA?”

“Yes, but I'm going to  _research._ Bye,” Hannah abruptly hangs up. Kim stares at the phone like it spat on her.

“Okay, then...” Kim gently puts back the phone. At least they seem interested about space. Maybe they will call back, Kim hopes. 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more soon. Including Charlie, Jo and Anna in a poly relationship. Plus Hannah meets their long lost sister.


End file.
